The Atari Chronicles
by SBproductions12
Summary: Immortals (Video game characters) use to live with mortals in harmony. But, when a vengeful King claims the land, he orders all Immortals to be executed. After years of war, the King throws the rest into a country called Atari, where if they leave, they will be killed. Unfortunately, you are an Immortal, miles away from Atari, out in the open...with amnesia. Hope you enjoy!


**I guess I need to worn some people about this before we begin, huh? This isn't technically a Smash Bros. Fanfiction. Well, not your traditional "Smash Mansion." I put it here under Smash Bros. because it has not only does it have Nintendo characters, but really every single character from a video game. I'll leave it at that, for I don't want to spoil anything other than what was in the summary. You don't even know who the main character is until you learn all the clues as the main character does himself (he is a video game character though) So, I hope you enjoy this story of mine, and I hope it is good enough to keep working off with. I'm looking at you longest Smash Fanfiction ever made! But either way, enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>It's cold. It feels like my fingers are rusting and will fall of if I don't get out of this horrible world. No one can save me but this book made by the devil himself, which will soon lead to my demise, it seems.<p>

The two wolves howled through the ice as I hid behind a frozen tree. The bark pierced into my back like bee stings, but I couldn't move anymore. Dear God, please, oh please, save me! I never asked for this! I held my mouth from coughing up so they wouldn't hear me. I feel like the inside of my mouth would just fall out any second.

My feet digged into the deep snow floor as the wolves walked down the trail I once ran, sniffing my fear of facing death. I never wanted to die, and I thought I never would. But now that all could change. With just a stab to the heart, I'm finished. We live in a world where special people are made immortal, only to have the burden of looking over our backs for any sight of murder.

The only thing worst than the monsters trailing the ground was the people on top of them. They shouldn't be called people, for they are another being, From another world itself. Their hair reach down to their waist, all full of gluttony and dread. their arms are thin to where you can see their bones in the elbow, ending with long wolverine-like claws that could stab through cement. They were at least six-foot, handling on to a beast that is even bigger, even more vicious. I'm glad they were wearing masks, Lord knows what are under those pieces of paper tied with string across their dismantled faces.

Everything went blurry. Frostbite took me over, sending me on a path to the light. But I couldn't die from natural causes, only by horrendous murder, which would soon be those carnivorous wolves. I stood up with all the strength I could pull out, and started climbing the tree. The snow on my hand burned at the sharp edges of the bark, but I had to keep going, keep living. The wolves cried at the bottom of the tree, yanking their masters over to it, trying to claw their way up to me.

"The book! The book!" One of the demons pointed with their claw. The other monster bolted up the tree, using its claws like a frightened cat. I was halfway up the old winter oak, but it was faster. It was stronger than I was, especially out in the cold winter. The masked monster came up under my toes, and striked its claw out, slicing my backside into three. It felt like someone poured candle wax into my wounds as the blizzard went inside to my soul. I held on to the tree to not fall to the wolves and I rapidly stomped on the face of the rider with anger, agony, and fear. Although it crumbled up its mask, it wouldn't budge. The book in my jacket pocket lit up the blizzard of the white air as the first one started blasting up the tree along with the other. It rushed up to where I was and it striked at my cheek, sending purple blood out to the snow floor. I yanked the hair of it and threw the face of the demon into the tree, sending him falling with the wolves. The beast below me swiped at my calves, causing me to lose my step. The book lit up even more now, catching the attention of masked thing. The one below me yanked it out of my jacket pocket.

"NO!" I yelled as I tried to kick the mask once more, but I lost my grip on the tree and gravity took control of me. As I fell, I held on to the hair of the monster, bringing it, and the ancient book, down with me. Everything went in slow motion as I glided to the ground. The monster clawed at me in fear, leaving purple blood marks on my chest. But I didn't fight back. I yanked the book out of the hand of the monster as it stabbed my insides. This is what was important, I thought, not me. The snow hit me like cement.

the white floor turned into dark purple. The blood kept expanding and expanding, but I was still alive. I laid on my back and looked up to see not the wolves chewing at my broken flesh, but a robin, flying calmly through the thick blizzard air. My blood went on, all the way up the tree. Is this what dying is like? Just so calmly as everything around you turns black? I thought to myself. I realized it wasn't my blood that was changing the ground. No, it wasn't even blood itself. The sky changed black also, along with the floor and the trees and the- the trees were gone, they vanished! Those monsters were gone to, and so was the robin. The dark black surrounded me as I stood up with scars, but no pain. What was going on?

Through the dark, I heard a buzzing sound, like humming. I walked towards it, holding my hands out not to trip on anything. The humming came closer and closer and when I was finally there- it stopped. It went to complete silence as I looked around, my eyes trying to adjust to the dark, trying to see what isn't there. That's when a low-echoing voice emerged from the darkness.

"Welcome!" It beamed.

I wanted to ask "Who are you?" or "Where am I?" But I didn't have the breath for it.

"Well?" The mighty masculine voiced asked, "This is quite rude. Not going to introduce yourself lad?"

I bit my lip. The voice wasn't in any direction, it was all around me. How could this happen? I finally answered back to the loud voice, "I'm sorry sir, my name is..." I trembled.

"What, don't you know your own name?" The voiced beamed in confusion.

I shook my head, "I-I can't re...remember...GAH! What is my name?!" It is on the tip of my tongue.

"Don't hurt yourself kid" The voice chuckled, "I brought you here not for your name, but for all of you"

"What do you mean? Is this a dream? Or...death?"

"Now come on lad, don't make this a sob story" The voice boomed, "This is neither a dream, death, nor reality itself! I'm here to tell you a little tale"

"Tale? Like, a story?" I asked.

"I see you remember somethings, even with that amnesia you wielding"

"Amnesia?" Suddenly, it got to me. I couldn't remember anything but what happened in the snow. Who am I, where, how old, my whole life, nothing!

"Why, yes. Because of this convoluted transition, I might as well tell you the true story of the world you live in today, although you lived in it before...hand" The voice made a humming noise.

The dark floor lit up into a circle around me, sending me jumping. The light fated to show a church like window painting of a town of sorts, "This was what the world looked like about one hundred years ago. Mortals and Immortals, living together in harmony" The painting held a man carrying wood back to a town in the distance, along side an odd creature holding even more than him. It had a black nose, grey body, and it had pink looking marks around it, followed by two big eyes. There was also an Orange creature on top of the mans blue hat that had a very long nose. Beside them were two girls playing in the flowers. One was normal looking, most likely the man's daughter, but the other girl had an orange dress on with a pony-tail wrapped in a bow, holding a very large flower in her hands. The only thing unsettling was the moon, who had deep eyes, a nose, and crooked yellow teeth forming a frown.

"They all look happy except for the moon" I spoke to the voice.

"This is what harmony looks like. Perfect life, perfect people, and, of course, perfect leaders"

"Leaders? As in plural?" I asked.

"Of course! You see, the world is a big place, so each place had a leader, let it be a queen, a prince, or even a robot. They all had a representative" The painting morphed into one of a woman with long blonde hair and a pink dress in a praying position. Then it changed into a picture of a little orange creature holding a glass of milk with a giant crown that covered its ears. Then it changed once more, but instead of a woman or rodent, it was a man with a crown covering all his hair, sitting on a golden throne beside two guards on red velvet carpet inside a castle.

"Is this guy a king?"

The voice went silent. Then there was a sigh, "Yes, yes he was. And a good king at that. He led the biggest kingdom of all: Doreania. He named it that because it was the free land, where people could live without worry. People said he was the king of the world really. He lived a happy life..."

"Then what happened in the old days?" I asked. But there was no answer from the loud voice from before. I began to sweat somehow in the dark unknown, but that it when a fire rose up around the circular painting, forming a giant ring of fire, at least seventy-five feet up from the bottom to top, trapping me. "Hello? HELLO?" I yelled out for the voice, but got no reply. The fire was getting closer and closer to the middle. "HELP!" I yelled. All around me was fire, nothing but it as it closed in on me like getting stuck in a cave. I looked for a way out but there was none. The fire engulfed me, burning my flesh. Then I heard a humming sound. The fire wiped away like it was never there in the first place. My legs broke on to the ground, waiting for my burning flesh to take me away. But it didn't. I felt no pain. But what I did notice was the painting has change drastically. The king was now standing up, his crown covering his white soulless eyes, holding a large frown and two black fists on his sides. He had a black beard now, reaching down to his stomach. The throne was no longer gold, but a whole new rust design with holes through it. The thing that brought my attention was the carpet. It was both black and red, but the red looked like it was splattered on to it, like a painting. Then I realized what it was as the castle was filled with splattered red.

"He lost his wife" The voice trailed off.

My eyes widen as the dark flashed white for a second. The painting changed. It still showed him standing by his throne on the carpet, but now there was people in the background. dead people. Everywhere the blood was splattered before, there was a person.

"After the funeral, he went on a rampage. He thought it was unfair how mortals have to lose their love of their lives, while immortals could just live forever. But he knew that these people weren't immortal, for they can't die of old age or natural causes, but they CAN die from murder"

The painting change drastically to the same picture from the beginning, but this time, the sky was dark and red and the town in the background was on fire, like I was before. Guards were chasing the little girl in the orange dress as the man who once carried wood ordered the guards to get her. The man's daughter was crying, holding on to her dad. But there was no sight of the orange or grey creatures. Instead, one of the guards were carrying a trash bag. But that wasn't the worst part of this horrid painting. It was something that changed my look on the picture.

The moon was smiling.

I looked in dismay. This was horrible, I thought, but I knew it wasn't over.

The voice continued on, "He sent his army out all across the world to do his bidding. He took out most of the immortals, but some got away. After the other leaders, of the immortals of course, go to war with him, he decided to just take these creatures, and put them inside a giant square, blocked from the outside world by a seventy-five foot tall cement wall. This became known as the country of Atari, where all immortals must stay for the rest of their lives. If one was to leave, they would be arrested and brought to the Doreania jail, where they could get executed. Now the world is filled with mortals, and it is still ran by the king to this day"

"Dear God. Someone needs to do something to stop all of this!" I yelled out to the voice. It went silent once more.

"Do you want to play a game?" The voice asked.

"uhmm...sure..."

"Very well then" The voice said. The circular ground morphed into a square now, forming black and white squares in the middle. Then, giant statues fell from the dark ceiling and stomped on to the floor, one by one, making a loud bang each time. "Do you know how to play chess?"

"I...I think so" Although I have amnesia it seems, I can remember little by little as I've been in this dark corridor. I somehow remember seeing a giant wall before the snow, but I don't believe it was the one in the story.

"Ok then, let us begin. You be white to match your hair, and I'll be black, for this is my home. You go first" The loud voice explained.

I hopped on to the checkered piece board and looked around. The statues were at least ten foot, making me feel little, seeing how I'm five foot, nine. I went to the front of the pawns, in the middle of the board, and looked around.

"Take your time lad" The voice said.

Now, in the beginning of chess, You can only move the little pawns in the front, who are the landmines to set up your opponent, or you can move the knight riding the horse. I touched the pawn in front of the king, who you must protect at all time, with my palm. It lit up like a candle, startling me. Then two squares in front of it lit up also. To make sense of it, you can basically get the people behind the pawn to kick it, sending it out two, but once you do it, it can only move once. That is how my mother put it when I was young.

Mother? How did I remember that? I know I have a mother, everyone does. But somehow, even with amnesia, I could remember her face, smiling at me while playing chess as a kid, holding two long white pony-tails on top of her head. How can I not remember my name, but my mother?

I tapped the second square as if the king has kicked the pawn. Then something amazing happened. The pawn came to life. The round head morphed into a helmet and the body formed a knight holding a spear and a shield. It nearly crushed me with its giant feet. When it got to the second square though, it changed back into a little normal pawn. I stared at it in amazement, shaking my head at the magic of living inanimate objects. I didn't realize the voice moved its pawn in front of the left horse one space.

"Your turn lad" It boomed.

"Oh, sorry, sir. But, did this thing just come to life?" I pointed at my pawn.

"Inanimate Objects are not alive to break it to you. Although some may walk and talk, they are always still without a heart..." The voice paused, "...No matter what"

I went back to the game. I moved the pawn in front of the queen this time to see the magic once again. As it walked two spaces beside the other pawn, I saw something odd carved in the shield. It looked like an 'X', but I'm not to sure.

"Bishop, C8 to B7" the voice yelled. Then the Bishop came alive, wearing a cloak with a cross on the top, wielding a staff. Bishops can only move diagonal, so he put his in front of the horse, behind the pawn he just moved. I tried the Bishop out myself, and moved the one to the right of the queen to behind my latest pawn. The voice then moved the pawn in front of the other bishop two spaces forward, diagonal from my first pawn. If you don't know, as my mother put it, pawns are weak, so they hold their spear diagonal, so they can only take down something that it diagonal to them. She made chess fun for me. So, I went for the kill, and moved my pawn over to his, and took it down.

The white one came to life and so did the black. The black slung its mighty spear at the giant white, but it used the 'X' shield to dodge. Then my pawn held the spear up and chopped the black one in half, breaking it into pieces. The pieces though turned into crows, and they flew away in a flock, into the darkness. The white took its place.

"Good job kid" The voice said, "Now, it is my turn. Bishop, B7 to G2, take down that pawn"

Without a moments notice. The Bishop from before ran down the field to the pawn in front of the knight's horse on the right of the queen. The giant Bishop took out its staff and shot the pawn with a black laser, blowing the white piece into bits. I had to duck in order to not get hit. The pawn's ashes turned into doves and they flew away like the crows.

"Now it's my turn!" I said, mocking the voice. I touched the queen, and she lit up. Queens can go anywhere on the board; up, down, left, right, diagonal, anywhere! I ran down the checkered pieces diagonal four times to the right until I hit the wall. I moved my queen there. The queen had a perfect hit on the king now.

"Check!" I yelled.

"Darn it all!" The voice yelled, getting angry, "Pawn! G7 to G6!" The pawn moved diagonal to the queen, blocking her way to the black king. That is when he realized what he did, "No wait!" The voice yelled.

I turned my pawn that I used to fight earlier and I hit the one he just moved. The giant white slung his spear at the black, killing another once more, sending crows away to the darkness.

"Lets see how you like this then! Knight, G8 to F6" The Knight morphed into an actual Knight riding an armored black horse. It ran beside my pawn and stopped. Knights can only move in 'L' formations, so it had a good shot of killing my queen.

I said to myself furiously, "I guess I have to." I felt helpless as I moved my pawn once more to the diagonal right to take out his pawn in front of the rook. This time the pawn grabbed the black one and broke its neck, sending crows scurrying.

"I see you are getting fluttered now lad! Knight, take out the queen!" The voice yelled. The Knight morphed once again with the horse, and they ran and joust at the queen, piercing her stomach with a black steel sword, sending doves flying across the field. "So, what is your next move?"

I couldn't think of anything. My mind was racing for some reason. It felt like someone was stabbing my skull with a knife, sharper than glass. I fell to my knees on to the board when something fell out of my cloak pocket. It was that book. It lit up once more as it did at the tree. I was going to grab it back when I had the pain come back to me. It was like my body was rejecting me to pick it back up. The pages started turning theirselves. The book was small, but it looked like it had thousands of pages as it turned itself. My mind raced, my heart came out of my chest. All I could see was purple. Purple flames filled my eyes as the page turned. I screamed in pain. But then, it was all clear. I had the answer. The book shut itself up once more. My eyes stopped throbbing and I stood up.

"Bishop. D3 to G6. Checkmate"

"NO!" The voice yelled. I won. I won the game. The giant white bishop moved to the king. It held its staff upright. and slammed it on the ground, creating a giant white explosion to happen. The blast sent me falling off the checkered piece board as the dark black surrounded me was now turning white.

"HELP!" I screamed as I fell. I could no longer see the board any longer. It was all over for me.

"You're ready" The voice whispered to me.

"What? Ready for wha-" I hit the ground head first. It felt like my neck broke, but I can't die. Not like this. It was a blurry, the only thing I could see was grass all around me. Their was two guards running after me with handcuffs.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you figure out who the main character is? What do you think of the plot and setting? Who was the voice? Is this story a pile of crap? Leave a review on what you thought about it and should I do a second chapter? Thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
